muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Pottle
Samuel H. Pottle (usually credited as Sam Pottle) (May 8, 1934 - July 4, 1978) co-wrote the theme song for The Muppet Show with Jim Henson, and followed Joe Raposo as the musical director on Sesame Street from seasons 6 through 9. He wrote and co-wrote the music for many Sesame songs, and had a one-off character named after him. His earliest contribution is the opening theme of Super Grover, which debuted in season 5. A 1955 Yale graduate, Pottle was involved with many theatrical productions. He served as musical supervisor for the short-lived 1970 Broadway play Cry for Us All and composer for Money. He wrote the music for the 1977 musical The Meehans. He was also the conductor, in 1966, for the Broadway play The Mad Show. He wrote the music for a play called Keep Tightly Closed in a Cool Dry Place at the La MaMa Experimental Theatre Club in 1968, and composed a musical arrangement for Lewis Carroll's poem "Jabberwocky," which has been performed by groups like the Nashoba Valley Chorale. Following Pottle's death on July 4, 1978, his friend and fellow Sesame writer Charles ("Chuck") Choset dedicated the 1982 plays Letters to Ben and The Messiah to him. Sesame Street Songs Image:Admiral Bird.jpg|Admiral Bird Image:Wideopenspaces.jpg|Ah, For the Joys of the Countryside Image:1706f.jpg|Alone Song Image:1800-7.jpg|Alphabet Chat Theme Image:BertErnieSingAlong.jpg|Bats in My Belfry Image:MonstersLP.jpg|Be Kind to Your Neighborhood Monsters Image:Beep.jpg|Beep Image:BeginningMiddleEndMonsters.jpg|Beginning, Middle, End Image:SS-BestFriends70s.jpg|Best Friends Image:RideabikeRideabike.jpg|Bicycling File:1052b.jpg|Big Bird's Totally Amateur Show Image:1056a.jpg|Big Brass Band Image:Boyfromindiana.JPG|Boy from Indiana File:AMs-BrushingSong.jpg|Brush Your Teeth Image:BusStopSong1976.jpg|Bus Stop File:1459c.jpg|Butterfly (song) Image:Song-CanDo.jpg|Can Do Image:0745 05.jpg|Change It to a Song File:CheerUp.jpg|Cheer Up Image:1056d.jpg|Children of the World Image:Album.merryxmasfromss.jpg|Christmas Eve on Sesame Street Image:1091-11.jpg|City-Country Song Image:0850 City Sounds.jpg|City Sounds Image:1077c.jpg|Coconut Tree File:FollowLeader-S7.jpg|Come On Let's Play Follow the Leader Image:Noimage-big.png|Como Estas Image:cookiediscoTV.jpg|Cookie Disco Image:CookiesRhymingSong.jpg|Cookie's Rhyming Song Image:Countupto9a.jpg|Count Up to Nine Image:BestOfTheCountLP.jpg|Counting Is Wonderful Image:CountingToTenSingle.jpg|Counting to Ten Image:BabyRocky.JPG|Cry Image:Street Fever.jpg|David's Street Fever Image:1037m.jpg|Different People, Different Ways Image:DiscoD.jpg|Disco D File:100022.jpg|Don't Be Afraid to Make Friends File:1090-09.jpg|Elevator Song Image:Everyone Feels a Little Shy Sometimes.jpg|Everyone Feels a Little Shy Sometimes File:Olivia_Everything_Grows.jpg|Everything Grows Image:AtHomeLP.jpg|Fear (When I Was Little) Image:Feelinggoodfeelingbad.JPG|Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad File:FunToWonder.jpg|Fun to Wonder Image:Fur.jpg|Fur Image:Song.furrymommy.jpg|Furry Blue Mommy of Mine Image:Frazzle2.jpg|Frazzle Image:MonstersLP.jpg|Games Monsters Play File:GimmeFiveSong.jpg|Gimme Five Image:Goodbyesong.jpg|Goin' Home Image:0897 04.jpg|The Grouch's Lullaby Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|Grouchy File:Reddy-Grow.jpg|Grow Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|Happy File:HappySadVaudeville.jpg|Happy / Sad File:Hat,CoatandPants.jpg|Hat, Coat, and Pants Image:HaveANiceDay.jpg |Have a Nice Day Image:1041smallerthanme.jpg|He's Smaller Than Me File:Hooperburgers.jpg|Hooperburgers File:Horse-Sense.jpg|Horse Sense File:2425-Walk.jpg|How Do You Walk File:PointerSis-Hush.jpg|Hush Little Baby File:Grovermarchingband.jpg|I Am Not Afraid Image:ICHI.jpg|I Can't Help It Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|I Get a Nice Feeling File:Gotasong.JPG|I Got a Song Image:0748 I Grover.jpg|I, Grover Image:Oscarhateschristmas.jpg|I Hate Christmas Image:IJustAdore4.jpg|I Just Adore Four File:LikeMyName.jpg|I Like My Name File:1070_05.jpg|I Love Ya Cause You're Insincere Image:LoveAMarch2.jpg|I Love a March File:HelenReddySongs.jpg|I Make Up Songs Image:Irefusesingle.jpg|I Refuse to Sing Along Image:Iwantamonster.jpg|I Want a Monster to Be My Friend Image:Noimage-big.png|I'd Like to Know You Better File:BertErnieSingAlong.jpg|I'll Give You a Song File:Bob-GoinSomewhere.jpg|I'm Going Somewhere File:ImSquare.jpg|I'm Square Image:1563n.jpg|It Feels Good When You Sing a Song File:1220b.jpg|It Takes Some Time Image:Noimage-big.png|It's Easy If You Pretend Image:Song.itsfunny.jpg|It's Funny File:100010.jpg|It's a Yucchy Old Place Image:Noimage-big.png|Jogging Image:JustAroundtheCorner.jpg|Just Around the Corner Image:Keepchristmaswithyou.jpg|Keep Christmas with You (All Through the Year) File:Kid_like_you.jpg|A Kid Like You File:1257-Scarecrows.jpg|Knee, Shoulder, Ankle Song Image:Gordon-FeelingsShow.jpg|Let Your Feelings Show File:Song-MakeAFace.jpg|Let's Make a Face Image:LikeDislikewithBob.jpg|Like/Dislike Image:ListenToTheMusic.jpg|Listen to the Music File:Listen-to-the-wind-blow.jpg|Listen to the Wind File:Imabiggirlnow.jpg|Little Sister is a Big Girl Now File:BertErnieSingAlong.jpg|Living Hand in Hand Image:1707k.jpg|Lonely Image:CTW99005Monsters1976.jpg|The Lovable Monsters of Sesame Street File:Opera-Blending.jpg|Madame Schwartzhead Blending Image:Noimage-big.png|Man's Best Friend Image:MaryHadaBicycle.jpg|Mary Had a Bicycle File:Film-TwoRhinos.jpg|Me and You (Two Rhinos) Image:MonstersLP.jpg|Monster Lullaby Image:Title.monsterpiece.jpg|Monsterpiece Theater Theme File:Buffy-moon.jpg|The Moon (song) Image:Olivia-Move.jpg|Move File:Imaginaryfriend.jpg|My Imaginary Friend File:300014.jpg|My Special Place File:1092-25b.jpg|Nice People Image:NumericalCorrespondence.jpg|Numerical Correspondence Song Image:OneThingLeadstoAnother.jpg|One Thing Leads to Another Image:OneWaysong.jpg‎|One Way Image:SESAME STREET LIVE AMATEUR COVER.JPG‎|Pigeon Image:PigeonsonParade.jpg|Pigeons on Parade Image:SignsLP.jpg|Please Keep Off the Grass Image:Pockets.jpg|Pockets Image:LoveAmy01.jpg|A Postcard from Amy Image:Noimage-big.png|President Cookie Image:Proudofme.jpg|Proud of Me Image:QuietIs.jpg|Quiet Is File:1195-Ray.jpg|Ray Charles Alphabet Image:BigBirdMistakesSingle.jpg|A Really Good Feeling Image:Olivia-Sad.jpg|Sad File:Judycollinsprincess.jpg|The Sad Princess Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|Scream Image:SignsLP.jpg|Sign, You're a Friend of Mine Image:Grover again.JPG|Sing After Me Image:Noimage-big.png|Six of One Image:Asongfromkermit.jpg|A Song from Kermit Image:SongOfTheTools.jpg|Song of the Tools Image:JCollins-WithoutReason.jpg|A Song Without a Reason File:Anthhipster65.jpg|Sound It Out Image:Pinch-Your-Nose.jpg|Stand Up and Pinch Your Nose Image:Mynameisdavidsingle.jpg|Subtraction Blues Image:Song.subway.jpg|The Subway Image:Sully-LoveSong.jpg|Sully's Love Song (Yes) File:JCollins-SunShines.jpg|The Sun Shines Image:SuperGrover Title.JPG|Super Grover Standard Opening Image:SS-Surprise6.jpg|Surprise Image:Mushymuddy.jpg|Swamp Mushy Muddy File:PointSis-Alph.jpg|Swingin' Alphabet File:TellaJoke.jpg|Tell a Joke Image:Song.thisfrog.jpg|This Frog Image:2257m.jpg|This Is My J JCollins-ThreeGrouches.jpg|Three Grouches Would a Wooing Go Three is So Curvy.jpg|Three is So Curvy Image:1052g.jpg|Three Musketeers File:3WaltzingChickens.jpg|Three Waltzing Chickens File:ToothyTakesPartner.jpg|Toothy Takes a Partner Image:1052d.jpg|The Transylvania Polka Image:Song.verysimple.jpg|A Very Simple Dance File:WaterCantata.jpg|Water Cantata Image:Single.cookiedisco.jpg|We'll Do It Together File:WereaFamilySong.jpg|We're a Family Image:Noimage-big.png|We're Not Alone Image:WetPaintSong.jpg|Wet Paint Image:WhatCanBabySaySSSingle.jpg|What Can the Baby Say? Image:Song.whatsthenameofthatsong.jpg|What's the Name of That Song? Image:MrHooper.jpg|When I Was as Little as You Are Without People.jpg|Without People Image:WomenCanBe.jpg|Women Can Be Image:WonderfulMe.jpg|Wonderful Me File:YesterdayTodayTomorrow.jpg|Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow External links *IMDb *Internet Broadway Database *The Mad Show *Play Database: Money *The Estate Project: Charles ("Chuck") Choset *1981 article on "The Meehans" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Composers Category:Conductors